It is known to use pedal assemblies having position sensors to produce a “fly-by-wire type” pedal assembly for vehicle control such as brake and throttle operation. A significant drawback of these pedal assemblies is the removal of the physical connection of the pedal to the vehicle control. This removes the resistance or pedal feel that the driver typically is accustomed to during vehicle operation. As such, it is desirable to simulate the feel of mechanical pedal assemblies. Additionally, it is advantageous to provide a kickdown feature to provide clearly perceptible increase in the reaction force prior to the point when a downshifting signal is sent during a forceful depression of the accelerator pedal.